


Shatter The Surface

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Summary: When Shane showed up to Ryan's apartment, unannounced, for an impromptu movie night, Ryan was surprised but happy to oblige.He'd only been telling Shane that he could come over whenever he wanted to, that the key was under the welcome mat and he could just let himself in, for years.Shane had always texted him prior to coming over, but tonight was different, for some reason.Ryan didn't want to question it, didn't want to hound Shane about it, didn't want to obsess over it.Even though that went against his very nature.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Shatter The Surface

**Author's Note:**

> Potentially a prequel/test run sort of thing for a fic I've had in the works for awhile.

When Shane showed up to Ryan's apartment, unannounced, for an impromptu movie night, Ryan was surprised, but happy to oblige. 

He'd only been telling Shane that he could come over whenever he wanted to, that the key was under the welcome mat and he could just let himself in, for years. 

Shane would always texted him prior to coming over, but tonight was different, for some reason. 

Ryan didn't want to question it, didn't want to hound Shane about it, didn't want to obsess over it. 

Even though that went against his very nature. 

Shane went into the living room and sat down on the couch. 

Ryan's mind stormed with thoughts and questions and far too much activity for a Friday night. He hoped the movie would help. 

Ryan walked over to the kitchen to make some popcorn. 

As the kernels popped, Ryan glanced over at Shane from where he stood, looking for...something. Although, he wasn't entirely sure what it was. 

He picked up both bowls of popcorn and took them into the living room, placing them down on the coffee table. When he sat down on the couch, he realized that Shane already had Toy Story up and ready to go, holding the remote with his thumb on the play button. 

"Ready?" Shane asked, his gaze not leaving the screen. 

"Uh...yeah," Ryan replied, leaning over to pick up a bowl and place it in his lap. 

They weren't even a fourth of the way through the movie when Ryan heard Shane sniffling beside him. 

When he turned to look, Shane had tears streaking down his cheeks, and he'd pulled one of his legs up onto the couch, his knee tucked under his chin. 

Ryan couldn't help but stare in stunned silence. 

He'd never seen Shane full-on cry before, even though Shane had seen Ryan cry plenty of times. 

His brain was trying to wrap his head around that when Shane's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 

"You're missing it," Shane told him, eyes still glued to the screen as he nodded towards it. 

Ryan glanced at the TV, then back at Shane, then back at the TV again. 

He was itching to ask Shane what was wrong, to know if there was anyway to fix it, some way that maybe he could help. 

But Shane never discussed his emotions. 

Even when Ryan had asked him to, encouraged him to. 

Shane would always react the same way. His face would transform from whatever emotion he'd been displaying to a completely blank expression, and finally to a bland smile that didn't reach his eyes. He'd then make some random joke or awkwardly segue into another topic. 

And Ryan had never pushed him on it. Not because he didn't want to, but because he had never seen someone shut down so quickly, and then try to cover it up with superficiality. 

He wondered if maybe Shane would give him a real answer _this_ time if he asked, but he doubted it. 

Shane sniffled again and Ryan looked over to see him rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. 

Something painful twisted in Ryan's chest. 

Ryan turned back towards the screen, hesitating for a moment before scooting a bit closer to Shane. He blinked when he felt Shane's arm brush against his, not realizing how close they'd already been sitting. 

He sat very _very_ still for a moment, feeling almost like he was dealing with a frightened cat. 

Ryan could hear muffled crying coming from Shane now and that just broke his heart. Unable to just let Shane sit there, sobbing in misery, he slung his arm over the back of the couch and curled it around Shane's shoulders, giving his arm a light squeeze. 

It felt cheesy as hell, like the yawn-and-stretch trick he'd done in his teens to get closer to a girl he was dating, only with far less finesse. 

And that in and of itself was a feat to be sure. 

Ryan felt Shane tense briefly before slowly beginning to relax against him. 

He tentatively began to rub his thumb over Shane's arm, and when Shane shifted so that his head was resting against Ryan's shoulder, Ryan forgot how to breathe. 

He'd never seen this side of Shane before and felt entirely at a loss of what he was supposed to do, what he shouldn't do. He didn't want to scare Shane away but he didn't want him to be dealing with whatever this was alone either. 

Ryan was glad, at least, that Shane wasn't crying anymore. 

As they continued to watch the movie, Ryan kept Shane tucked close against his side. To Ryan's relief, Shane seemed to calm more and more. 

He wasn't entirely sure when it happened but at once point, he peeked over at Shane and saw him slip his thumb into his mouth. 

Ryan certainly thought it was strange, and he expected to feel something like shock or discomfort. 

But what he actually felt was a warmth spread through his chest and down through his stomach and sudden surge of protectiveness over Shane. 

They finished the movie and slowly, wordlessly, drew apart. 

Ryan stood and picked up the now empty popcorn bowls. 

He looked up and watched as Shane tugged the folded blanket off the back of the couch and met Ryan's eyes in silent question. 

Ryan replied with a soft smile and a nod and Shane smiled back at him.

Ryan took the bowls of popcorn to the kitchen, leaving them in the sink to be dealt with in the morning. 

When he walked back in the living room, Shane was curled up under the blanket with his head resting on one of the couch pillows, fast asleep. 

His thumb had made its way into his mouth again. 

Much to his confusion and surprise, Ryan found it utterly endearing. 

He felt a tug to stay there with Shane, just to make sure he truly was alright, and, if he were being honest, to reassure himself that the way he responded was okay. 

Ryan stepped towards the couch, hesitating for a moment before brushing a stray lock of hair from Shane's forehead and tucking it behind his ear 

Heat rose in Ryan's cheeks as he nearly stumbled backward and made his way to his bedroom.

As he eased beneath the covers, he couldn't help thinking about Shane all alone in the living room. If Shane needed him...or anyone or anything else, would Shane reach out? Would he even feel like he could? 

Ryan stood to his feet, walking towards his normally closed bedroom door, and pulled it ajar. 

He hesitated for a moment before pulling it open all the way. 

Ryan walked back to his bed and got in, laying on his back and staring up at the ceiling. 

When he heard the telltale signs of Shane's snoring, Ryan smiled to himself and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.


End file.
